


驾校爱情故事

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 皇家驾校圆你驾驶梦，猛男教练助你拿驾照。维他命驾校，有你的明天会更好。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 3





	驾校爱情故事

1.

姚明明在25岁生日过后，终于报了一个驾校。

作为一个努力生活渴望家庭的幸福小猫，姚明明老婆本攒了多年，但是苦于没有老婆，所以打算先买辆车当自己老婆。

不过姚明明一直忙于工作，没有时间考驾照，于是他的好友热心市民黄先生黄嘉新给他介绍了一个据说很靠谱的驾校。

黄嘉新眉飞色舞地热情推销：“你信我，报这个驾校，你肯定能有老婆……哦不是，有驾照！”

说罢往姚明明手里塞了一张花花绿绿的小卡片。

姚明明：“？”

这是一张设计十分前卫的名片，特别像那种从宾馆门缝里塞进来的激情小卡片，正面用七彩渐变艺术字体写着七个加粗大字：维他命国际驾校。主图是一堆大小不一的小动物，旁边写着“电竞王者、性感熟男、可爱甜心、元气少年、呆萌学弟、高冷总裁、校园学长、冷艳王子，24小时不上门服务，各种类型的教练包你满意”。反面则是一副对联，上联是“皇家驾校圆你驾驶梦”，下联是“猛男教练助你拿驾照”，横批“维他命驾校，有你的明天会更好”。

驾校就驾校，还国际驾校。姚明明心想，妈的，最烦装逼的人。

不过鉴于他确实是猛男，觉得这个驾校很符合他的身份和气质，因此姚明明最后还是报名了。

登记信息是一位冷酷帅哥带的他，刘海很长，姚明明怀疑他能不能看得见路，还冲他招了半分钟的手。

姚明明在心里感叹：哇哦，韩国人！怪不得叫国际驾校！

酷哥指了指一旁的转盘：“我们驾校的教练都是摇号来的，你自己抽一个。”

姚明明不太懂这是什么意思，但还是依言转了转。这个转盘分为八大块，分别写着“李威化”、“李枣泥”、“管咖喱”、“黄酒蟹”、“胡醋鸭”、“夏红柚”、“陈鱼丸”和“何炒虾”，看得姚明明有点饿了。

指针转啊转啊转，最后停在了“陈鱼丸”这三个字上。

酷哥抽出一张打着二维码的纸，面无表情地说：“恭喜你，这是我们这里最好的教练。”

姚明明就这样懵懵地加上了这个素未谋面的教练的微信。出乎姚明明意料的是，他的教练竟然顶着个可爱的小猪头像，ID还叫“旺仔”。

在姚明明的认知里，以为驾校的教练都是中年男人，头像是花开富贵或者轻蔑俯视露出双下巴和鼻孔的直男自拍，然后昵称会是本名加电话号码。

对方发来一个“你好”，姚明明连忙打字。

Ming：教练好，我叫姚明明。

旺仔：头像是你本人？

Ming：是的

旺仔：你是韩国人？안녕 하세요？

Ming：不是，我是山西人

旺仔：哦，煤老板

出于好奇，姚明明点开这位“陈鱼丸”教练的朋友圈，却并没有看到教练的自拍，只看到一些诸如“如何把一个圆九等分”、“公务员考试逻辑推理题”、“螺旋丸和千鸟的剧烈碰撞”的小视频转发。

考科目一前，教练发来微信：“你家在哪？明天我来接你。”

姚明明发去定位，教练回了他一个小猪点头的表情包。

第二天姚明明起了个大早，在小区楼下等啊等，等到了一辆教练车，车窗摇下来，只见一位金发英俊的混血男人：“你是姚明明？”

姚明明在心里感叹：哇哦，俄罗斯人！怪不得叫国际驾校！

“是的。”姚明明应道，打开后门上了车，看到一个长腿帅哥戴着耳机正在刷抖音。

帅哥穿一件米色的毛呢大衣，皮肤白眼睛大睫毛长，侧脸干净清爽，像马上要去演偶像剧，还是那种温柔男二，对你哪哪都好。

姚明明挥了挥手：“你好，你也是来学车的吗？”

帅哥莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“我是你教练，陈宥维。”

姚明明：“？”

姚明明小心翼翼地转向那位俄罗斯朋友：“那您是……？”

俄罗斯朋友说：“我是他代驾。”

姚明明：“？”

怎么大清早的还喝酒呢？

陈宥维仿佛会读心术，有点不好意思地说：“我这不是怕你紧张嘛，就喝了两口酒助助威。放轻松，科一很简单的，奥利给！”

姚明明怀疑他下一秒要开始摇花手。

科一确实很简单，姚明明轻轻松松地就满分过了，并且和陈宥维约好了一个星期后去练习科目二。

晚上姚明明下楼扔垃圾，意外地遇到了陈宥维。

陈宥维蹲在地上喂流浪猫，大概四五只，都很漂亮的野猫，不认生。他脚旁放着超市的塑料袋，里面装着几盒速冻食品。

“嗨，教练。”姚明明也蹲下来，礼貌地打招呼，“好巧啊，你也住这里。”

陈宥维倒是没有丝毫惊讶，也回了句“嗨”，然后从袋子里拿了根火腿肠给他。

姚明明接过火腿肠，剥开包装直接咬了一口吃。

陈宥维：“……这是给猫吃的，我以为你想喂猫。”

空气静止了有那么两三秒，姚明明连忙补救道：“其实很多人都说我像猫，你就当喂猫了嘛。”

他自己没觉得这话有什么不妥，乐呵呵地撸了会猫，抬头才发现陈宥维一直盯着他看。

陈宥维指了指其中一只金瞳的短毛猫，笑起来：“这只比较像你。”

姚明明耳朵有点红。

短毛猫听不懂，只是眨着漂亮的金色眸子，发出一声绵长的“喵”。

2.

和姚明明一起练科二的是个女大学生，叫小网，人非常活泼开朗，跟他叽叽喳喳说个不停，见到陈宥维还脸红了一小会。

姚明明心领神会，打算放首歌来烘托气氛，随手调了一个电台，音乐立刻响起：“老司机带带我我要上昆明啊，老司机带带我我要进省城呀……”

气氛不会太尴尬。

姚明明故作淡定，口不择言：“这是我第一次开车，不好意思。”

陈宥维说：“没关系，这也是我第一次当教练。”

姚明明：“？”

小网：“？”

练倒车入库练了一下午，姚明明头晕眼花，好不容易分清了离合、刹车和油门，却总是要么忘记放手刹要么忘记踩离合，陈宥维坐在副驾驶，边玩消消乐边时不时提醒他“记得踩离合”“看倒车镜啊”“这关怎么这么难，又没过”。

但教练跟姚明明想象的不太一样，不像网上诸多的恐怖的传说中那样喜欢骂人，还很贴心地问他们需不需要暖宝宝。姚明明想，可能因为一共就两个人学车，小网是女孩子，陈宥维比较怜香惜玉，狠不下心骂女孩子。

而他……他只是一只猫。谁会忍心责怪一只猫呢。

休息的时候，陈宥维下车接了个电话，小网八卦兮兮地对姚明明说：“你说教练有没有对象？”

姚明明实话实说：“不知道。”

小网神秘地笑了笑：“你帮我问一下。”

女孩子都很害羞，那我就顺水推舟当一回好人吧！热心小猫也没多想，回到家在微信上直接问：“教练，你有女朋友吗？”

陈宥维过了很久才回：“没有。”

然后又加了一句：“也没有男朋友。”

姚明明又不明白了，他觉得这个驾校的人都非常奇怪，说话稀里糊涂，行为古怪诡异，但还是先回复小网：“问过了，没有。”

小网秒回：“那你还不抓紧？”

姚明明：“？”

原来不仅驾校的人奇怪，学员也很奇怪！

练了几天车后，小网因为相亲而请假了。

姚明明同情地表示：“怎么大学就要开始相亲啊，好惨啊！”

小网不屑地说：“你担心担心你自己吧，快过年了，你还没对象家里不着急啊？”

当然着急了。前两天姚明明的妈妈又打电话来催促姚明明过年把女朋友带回家给她看看，姚明明头疼得不行，都想去外面租个女朋友应付家里的亲戚。

也就是这一天，他们的城市开始下起了雪。

这是一座南方的城市，姚明明来这里工作多年，第一次见雪。虽然只是薄薄的一层小雪，但也足够姚明明欢呼雀跃好一会。

姚明明兴奋地给在外地出差的黄嘉新打视频电话，直播盛况：“看，雪诶！”

一大早的，黄嘉新还没睡醒，有气无力地垂着眼皮：“在哪呢，我怎么没看见？”

姚明明调转了摄像头往后退，想给黄嘉新看雪景的全景。

然后他撞到了一个带着温度的物体。

姚明明转头，发现自己退进了陈宥维的怀里，陈宥维正扶着他的手臂，一脸疑惑地看着他：“干吗？”

姚明明有点尴尬，忽然灵机一动：“我练倒车入库呢哈哈。”

陈宥维：“……？”

今天是年前最后一天练车了，维他命驾校人都走得差不多了，连做饭的大妈都早早放了年假，驾校里冷冷清清。

明天要赶火车回山西老家，今天还来练车，简直是业界楷模！姚明明被自己感动得不行，姚明明，你真是好样的！那今天一定能把S型弯道练好吧！

刚系上安全带，姚明明的手机就响了，一看来电：“皇太后”邀请你进行视频通话。

姚明明表情痛苦地接起来，语气乖巧：“啊，妈，都挺好的，我明天就回来了。”

但果然不出两句，妈妈又开始张罗着他找对象这件事：“你表姑的同事有个女儿，跟你岁数差不多，小姑娘人长得漂亮，又温柔贤惠，回来见见，穿好点啊。”

姚明明心想不是吧！怎么他也要被安排相亲了！历史总是惊人的相似啊！

相亲对于姚明明来说无异于小猫烤火般的煎熬，姚明明实在不想上断头台，他当务之急就是想考个驾照买车，于是脑袋一热脱口而出：“妈，我有女朋友了。”

妈妈愣了一下，明显不相信地问：“真的？”

“真的，没骗你。”姚明明慌乱中别无他法，只能把手机飞快地在陈宥维面前晃了两下，“看，我女朋友，好看吧？”

妈妈紧皱眉头，将信将疑：“这怎么看着像个男的呢？”

“中性风，中性风。他就是看起来像个男的，其实可有女人味了，对我也可好了。”姚明明拼命冲陈宥维挤眉弄眼，“是不是啊，微微？”

陈宥维被他心血来潮的这一出搞得一头雾水，但姚明明哀求地看着他，像雨天跑到他伞下躲雨的可怜小猫，他也只能凑过去，掐着嗓子细声细语故作温婉：“阿姨好。”

姚妈妈顿时眉开眼笑，胡乱一通夸：“哎哟，好好好。多漂亮的姑娘呀，生得真好，看起来就跟我们明明很般配！跟明明在一起多久啦？怎么认识的？感情还稳定吧？等下跟我加个微信哈，常联系！……”

一聊聊半个多小时，姚明明太佩服中年妇女的聊天能力了，不知道哪里来的那么多话题可以聊，而陈宥维居然可以侃侃而谈，并且谈吐得体极有教养，把妈妈哄得开心极了，嘴都合不拢。

挂了电话姚明明松了一口气：“谢谢啊，救人一命胜造七级浮屠……我请你吃饭吧。”

陈宥维这才兴师问罪，好整以暇地看着他：“就光请我吃饭？我装你女朋友很辛苦的。”

姚明明刚想说那要不我给你包个红包，就听见陈宥维说：“礼尚往来，你也装一下我女朋友呗。”

3.

姚明明隐隐察觉到有哪里不对劲，但是他又说不上来。

怎么我只是让你视频一下，你却要让我上门见家长啊？那我岂不是还要戴假发穿女装？那我也太亏了吧？我只是一只小猫啊！

好在陈宥维说可以不用穿女装，就假装是他男朋友也行。陈宥维说，他的家长比较开明，只要他带回去的是个人就行，哪里还管是男是女。

时间紧迫，他们直接开着练车用的教练车就赶往陈宥维家了。

陈宥维顺便教了姚明明怎么换挡，让他提前练了一下科目三。不过最后陈宥维实在看不下去姚明明惨不忍睹的车技，还是换成他来开。

路过商业街的时候，陈宥维还很周到地用自己的钱买了礼物，让姚明明拎着，看起来有模有样的，是挺像要去上门拜访家长的小情侣。

只是……姚明明看着手中的项链口红香水，有点不解：“你确定带这些见你爸妈？长辈不是比较喜欢保健品之类的礼物吗？”

陈宥维咳了一声：“我爸我妈还在北京旅游，你先帮我糊弄一下我姐吧。”

陈宥维的姐姐是个很有气质的大美人，见到姚明明有点惊讶，姚明明赶紧送上礼物。

姐姐难掩喜悦地接了过来，嘴上却口是心非地说：“人来了就好了，还带什么礼物啊，哎呀，让你破费了，多不好意思啊。”

姚明明心虚地想，不破费，羊毛出在羊身上而已……

姐姐美滋滋地把礼物收起来，给姚明明递了个果盘，又试探性地问陈宥维：“你朋友啊？”

陈宥维淡定地说：“我对象。”

“真的？”姐姐的目光打量地在他俩之间转了转，一看就熟练掌握所有当代年轻人过年应付亲戚的手段，“你别不是租了个男朋友回来骗我们的吧？”

陈宥维面不改色，语气坚定：“真的。”

姐姐说：“我不信，除非你俩当着我的面亲一下。”

姚明明：“……”

怎么还要出卖色相啊！姚明明终于感到了危机感，虽然陈宥维长得帅，亲一下好像也不亏……

“他害羞。”陈宥维睁着眼睛说瞎话，看了姐姐一眼，状似正直地说，“光天化日，有伤风化。”

他们一起简单地吃了个午饭，姐姐亲自下厨，姚明明本来想帮忙打下手，但姐姐笑吟吟地说：“怎么能让客人动手呢，明明，你去坐着休息一下吧。”说完姐姐又冲着陈宥维不满地喊：“陈帅宏别玩手机了！懒死你算了，快过来帮我洗菜！”

姚明明没事做，只能坐在沙发上看起科目四的题目。

刚看了几题，座机忽然响了起来。厨房里陈氏姐弟俩手忙脚乱鸡飞狗跳，姚明明以为是物业，顺手就接了起来：“喂，您好？”

然而电话那头传来了中年女性困惑的声音：“宏宏？”

姚明明：“……”

这竟然是陈宥维妈妈打来的电话。

这下撞枪口上了。姚明明手足无措，斟酌着语句，小心翼翼地说：“阿姨好……呃，那个，我是陈宥维的男朋友……我叫姚明明……”

没有想象中的痛斥责骂或者冷嘲热讽，那边沉默了两秒，然后姚明明听到明显是把手机拿远了以后又刻意压低的声音传来：“宏宏男朋友……真的啊，我骗你干吗？宏宏居然有对象了！谢天谢地，这小兔崽子总算开窍了！”

陈妈妈果然如陈宥维所说的开明，没多久就热情地同姚明明拉上了家常：“哎哟，怎么来家里也不说一声，我和宥维他爸都不在家，明明，委屈你了。和宥维处的还好吧？这臭小子没惹你生气吧？明明喜欢吃什么，下次来家里，阿姨给你做好吃的……”

姚明明顿时产生一种错觉：陈宥维妈妈跟他妈妈一定非常聊得来……

陈妈妈甚至有些开明过头了，挂电话前还不忘叮嘱道：“安全措施一定要做好的哦，年轻人要讲卫生的……”

正在喝水的姚明明差点呛到。

事后陈宥维很无辜地解释：“我手机静音扔客厅了，我妈没打通我手机就往家里打电话了。”

晚上姐姐非要姚明明留下来过夜，姚明明连忙推托说自己明天还要赶火车，姐姐在知道他的火车票是在下午以后，更坚持地说：“让宥维送你嘛。明天他送你去火车站的时候正好顺路去你家拿行李，他开车很快的。”

盛情难却，姚明明只能住下来。

吃完晚饭，陈宥维被姐姐打发去洗碗，姚明明则欣赏着姐姐翻箱倒柜找出来的家里珍藏的相册，看到小时候扎着苹果头流着口水对镜头傻兮兮比剪刀手的陈宥维时忍不住用手机偷偷拍了下来。

姐姐回房前意味深长地对姚明明说：“我们家房子隔音很好的哦。”

姚明明：“……”

这一家的画风怎么都如此奔放。

作为陈宥维的“男朋友”，姚明明自然要跟陈宥维睡一张床。

两个男人凑合凑合也就算了，姚明明自我安慰道，躺在陈宥维卧室的床上身心俱疲：“装你男朋友这件事下不为例了啊。”

要不是陈宥维答应给他《驾照秘籍》，他才不会同意装陈宥维男朋友这种苦差事。

陈宥维说：“那下次来我家，不要装不就行了。”

姚明明：“？”

“我的意思是，假戏真做呗。”陈宥维摸了摸鼻子，“我姐说的没错，我开车很快的。”

姚明明想问这话什么意思，但陈宥维已经关了灯，轻轻躺到了他的身旁：“晚安。”

4.

再次走进维他命驾校，姚明明发现所有人看他的眼神都不一样了。

维他命的王牌教练李威化教练主动来加他的微信：“姚明明同学，以后有空一起打游戏！”李枣泥教练紧随其后，也把自己的二维码给他扫：“一起一起，斗地主好友房开起。”

管咖喱教练送来他亲自做的精致甜点：“明明啊，多吃点，你看你都瘦成什么样了。”

过年在家吃胖了五斤的姚明明：“……”

以及姚明明不是很懂为什么这个蔓越莓小饼干是“囍”字形状的。

胡醋鸭教练甚至还给他包了个红包。姚明明疯狂摆手说这太贵重了，胡醋鸭教练“鹅鹅鹅”笑了好一会，然后分外诚恳地说：“这是份子钱。”

姚明明：“？”

醋鸭教练，你为什么会鹅叫？

就连中午吃饭，大妈都给他多打了两勺肉。

姚明明吃着红烧肉，如坐针毡。

半个月前，姚明明火车转大巴，历经九九八十一难，总算回到了家。

但妈妈看都没看他一眼，而是在他身后张望了半天，失望地说：“怎么没把你女朋友带回来？”

姚明明放好行李，拿出在火车上冥思苦想编好的理由：“她没买到票。”

“哦。”妈妈应了一句，然后平淡地扔下一颗炸弹，“那你怎么没把你男朋友带回来？”

时至今日，姚明明仍然活在惶恐之中。

无论是自己的妈妈，还是陈宥维的姐姐和父母，居然都轻易地相信了他和陈宥维真的是一对。虽然一开始确实是他占的陈宥维便宜吧，虽然他也确实对陈宥维有那么点意思吧……

万幸的是，陈宥维今天有事请假，由维他命的另一位教练何炒虾继续带姚明明练习科目二，不然姚明明真的不知道该如何面对陈宥维。

何炒虾教练玩着手机上的欢乐斗地主，翻了个白眼：“什么请假，陈宥维明明就是睡过头了，所以干脆不来上班了。”

姚明明：“……他这样不怕扣工资吗？”

人美心善的何炒虾教练闻言惊讶地张大了嘴：“你不知道啊？陈宥维是维他命的老板啊。不然他教的这么差怎么可能当上教练。”

陪练的夏红柚教练接话说：“他不当教练就只能回家继承驾校了。”

下午小网来了，小姑娘满面桃花，时不时就拿出手机来看看，边看边傻笑，姚明明打趣她：“看起来相亲很成功？”

小网捧着脸，幸福地说：“太帅了太帅了，那么高，腿那么长！有点像优奈的那个摇敏民，这世界上居然还有这种帅哥能瞎了眼看上我……”

花痴完，小网还不忘关心一下革命战友姚明明的情感生活：“你不是也很成功吗？”

姚明明：“？”

“这有啥不好意思的，你和陈宥维的事大家都知道了啊。”小网说着扒拉出管咖喱教练的一条朋友圈，是一张朋友圈的截图，图上是那天陈宥维姐姐拉着姚明明拍的自拍，并配字：“和弟妹^^”

小网竖起了大拇指：“都见家长了，这速度可以啊。”

小网又翻出一条陈宥维的朋友圈，陈宥维发了一个逗猫的小视频，他亲昵地把那只短毛猫抱在怀里，文案是：“一只叫明明的猫。”

每天都要偷看陈宥维朋友圈的姚明明从来没见过这条朋友圈，想来应该是陈宥维屏蔽了他。

怪不得大家看他的眼神都迷之暧昧。

姚明明晕晕乎乎地想，这算是表白吗？无语，哪有人在朋友圈表白还屏蔽表白对象的！陈宥维，你到底在搞什么啊？

忽然有人敲了敲车窗。

姚明明摇下车窗，看到陈宥维逆着光的脸，帅得一塌糊涂。

他笑着说：“请问你看到我的猫了吗？”

“一只叫明明的猫。”

END

彩蛋：  
在姚明明和陈宥维确定关系后，黄嘉新第一时间发来了贺电：“你看你看，我就说了吧，你能找到老婆的！”  
很不幸，这条微信被陈宥维看见了。  
于是当晚，陈宥维在床上进行某项激烈运动时，问在他身下喘的小猫：“谁是谁老婆，嗯？”  
姚明明：“……”


End file.
